Ben 10: Charge
Ben 10 Charge is the first installment of Next Series. This series confronts Ben's life as now he is not capable of withstanding Omnitrix power anymore. As now Ben in his 40s is not physically fit for using Omnitrix anymore, he teaches his adopted son Andrew Tennyson how to use Omnitrix much better than Ben himself. Meanwhile a group called Providence is trying their best to eliminate all aliens from earth and someone from Counter Earth had send Metal Nation who wants Ben to wear omnitrix again. Main *'Andrew Tennyson/ Evolution:' Andrew Tennyson is 13 and still a rookie in using omnitrix but has a natural talent in adapting to it. He sees Ben, his adopted father as a hero and tries his best to stand up to his name. Unlike Ben, Andrew uses a vigilante identity of Evolution while in front of media. Many Galvins fears that in the way Andrew uses the new Omnitrix, he might reveal the powers even the late Azmuth could not predict. *'Ben Tennyson: '''He is now a fallen hero and in a physical condition where Omnitrix is now killing him. He passed on the omnitrix to his adopted son, Andrew. Ben did not want media to interfere to Andrew's private life or he will be ruined like him. Ben cares about Andrew to the extent of killing anyone and sometime participate in direct combat mission when situation gets too tight. He uses a new kind of power called Charge. *'Verdona Levin/ Lucky Girl Jr.: Kevin's and Gwen's daughter. Like Kevin she can absorb electricity and manupulate it to create projectlles like shield, floors and shuriken. She works under the alias of Lucky Girl Jr. along with Evolution. Currently ben is teaching her to control her Anodite's power but she is more fond of her Osmosian heritage. *'Devin Levin Jr./ Powerswitch: '''He is Verdona's twin brother. He is still unable to show any traits of power from both alien heritage and thus uses pair of guns for combat and bike for mobility. He likes Andrew and regularly goes hoverboarding with him but he is also jealous of his powers. He is more knowledgeable of his future power to extent that he can change the form of his mana without touching the object. Villains Providence Providence is a group of trained soldiers who are funded by Government of various countries on Earth which opposes the idea of alienation on earth and thus could not trust Ben Tennyson and act as a resistence to alien society. Under Plumbers file, they are marked as terrorists. Provision can easily compete with Plumber millitary due to their genetically advance soldiers, EVOs (Enhanced Variegated Operators), humans with alien like powers. *'Rex Salazar/ Generator Rex: 'Under the codename of Genrator Rex, this 14 year old boy can turn his body into machines and weapons whenever he wants. He sometimes question his own actions and many times worked together with Evolution to beat Metal Nation. *'Breach: 'This version of Breach has power similar to her original counterpart but dhe do not share her sadistic nature and huge hands and extra two. She is a beautiful girl with a good background and do not questions her work. She works with Rex during her missions and proclaim Lucky Girl Jr. as her nemesis. *'Noah: 'He is Rex's best friend. He is not physically fit to become an EVO but still participate in combat with his dog Century who bears superhuman speed. He is a good strategist and can compete with Powerswitch using minibombs and guns. *'Six: 'Nothing is known about this version except he is sixth most feared man in the Earth and also the leader of Rex's Team. Metal Nation Metal Nation is a group of terrorist from Counter Earth who have their own agenda against Ben. They wear exoskeleton like armors like Eon did which can produce Energy based ninja weapons. None of them except their leader have spoken to Ben's team and those nothing is known about them except their names. *'HellBringer: the leader of Metal Nation is ruthless and skilled warriors. He specially uses two light katanas against Evolution *'ArmourReaper' *'BlackBear' *'WhiteBear' *'HeavenRefuse: '''he is the only metal nation member to wear white suit Aliens *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt *Upgrade 2.0 *Fourarms *Greymatter *Echo Echo + *Big Chill Zero *Way Big *Feedback *XLR8 Bullet We are coming to fight The one who are coming to harm us Beware as we are going charge up With rage and power. We are going on a war We are going to evolve to the warriors who can protect this world We are going to change Into better person We are going to charge up Even if we have no power And even if we are crying for loss Until it hurts, i can still fight Omnitrix Boost Appearence Omnitrix Boost looks like a bulky metal gloves which Andrew wears in his left hands. It have a tattoo of Omnitrix symbol on the back which shines when Omnitric is activated. It have a touch screen function and does not need the button anymore. Andrew must hide his vigilante identity of Evolution and thus Omnitrix Boost can be taken off. Ben made another finger synthetic fiber gloves with same symbol like Omnitrix. That glove act as a power source for Omnitrix and thus without it omnitrix is nothing but a heavy glove. Features *It has no timer unlike the previous Omnitrix but needs a battery change at regular interval. *It can connect to any wifi and super computers of any planet *Have a in built backup battery for wearer to combat in his original form **Can punch an object with superhuman power **Can create energy based hands to hold on to long distance object *Have its own personal satellite called OmniPotent orbiting around earth. *Omnitrix can transform itself into weapons called Boost which are best suited for the respective alien DNA its bearer transformed into. **'Spidermonkey's Backback:' Spidermonkey wears a metal bag on his back produce four long metal spider legs similar to Ultimate Spiderman to increase his escape abilities. **'Cannonbolt Slingshot:' Two robot which follows Cannonbolt. They act as jet rockets and slingshot for a great knockout **'Upgrade 2.0 skin:' Upgrade white skin with green design is a new trent for upgrade fans I guess. Upgrade can now create metallic weapons using just electricity. **'Fourarms' Hammer:' Fourarms is strong and so is his hammer which can cause an earthquake in Bellwood if used with full power. **'Greymatter Battle Suit': He is weak, so how about a mecha suit built by Dexter Boy Genius with a supercomputer. His brain plus a weaponized armor is equal to villains calling their moms **'Echo Echo + Speaker:' Echo Echo + is more advanced with sonic disc and now he have speaker to spread his voice in whole nation. **'Big Chill Zero White Cloak: His powers are way more cooler. White Cloak allows him to expand his range to produce ice and allows him to hide his existence, whether it is sound, vision or breaths **'''Way Big's Excalibar: When he uses this Excalibar just think thiis city is about to smash into pieces. So never touch this Excalibar to ground. **'Feedback's Battery': Connect Feedback sockets to ball made of pure electricity and his left and right hand will bear Plus Red electricity and Black Minus electricity **'XLR8 Bullet Uniwheel': XLR8 skin becomes complete black and green light in chest resembling omnitrix glow and then no one can catch him. Charge For Ben to continue participate in combat, he created a bracelet and a stick with Omnitrix symbol on it. Ben then learned that this invention of his lets him borrow energy from Alien X without any interference. He manupulate that power to increase his strength, speed and accuracy. He calls it The Charge. Though he says it is not as fun as Omnitrix multi potential abilities, he is glad to use to power. Ben had said that this power have far more potential by stating that Boost is the result of Charge. In one episode Ben used Charge to manifest an holgraphic copy Humangosaur to smash a robot. List of Ben 10: Charge Episodes Category:Series